


Tie

by L_mouss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also they live in Clint's farm, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, In which clint and tony already married, M/M, This was posted on my Facebook one year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: Just a small drabble about Clint, Tony, and Tie.





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a year ago, when I was looking at some art where a man is tying another man's tie. Something like that. I posted this to my facebook and left it there. Then I saw it like today and kinda like it and decided to post it here, since there's not much of their story here.

Clint was looking for his tie. The only clean one he has to wear, because some people asked him to wear tie today. He distinctly remembered doing the laundry some days ago, and remembered that he had washed one tie. But it's nowhere to be found now.

Must be Tony. "Babe! Tony!? Where did you put my clean tie? Can't find it anywhere?" He shouted since Tony is on the guest room downstair.

"What!?"

"My tie! Where did you put it?"

"Asked Jarvis!?"

Clint stopped. Then he walked to the door and stuck his head out. "Why should I asked Jarvis? Jarvis is not my husband, you are my husband."

"Because he is the AI in this house." Then Clint heard footstep through the stair and nearing the bedroom. "Don't make him useless, I built him to help us." Then he walked to the dresser, and pullout something--Clint's tie. He is pretty sure he has already searched that dresser before.

"Here it is, Dummy. I wonder how you can survive all this time if you can't even searched for your own tie."

Clint took that and kissed his cheeks. "Thanks Babe, you are awesome." He tried to figure how to tie the tie to his neck. He's not very good with formal wear.

Tony rolled his eyes and took the tie back from him. "Where are you going anyway?" He started to tie it to Clint's neck, making a simple windsor knot.

"The funeral."

Tony stopped suddenly. "What? Who died?"

Clint frowned. "My ex neighbors. Died of a heart attack. Supposed to give a speech about him today."

"Huh? Why did I never heard about this before?"

"You were busy at the time. Told Jarvis about it."

"Well, I am your husband, not Jarvis."

Clint scowled at him. Throwing his own word back. "You are so smart now huh?"

"Always a genius Babe." Tony finished tying the knot, pull it down a bit to kissed Clint. "Want me to go with you?"

"If you don't mind."

"Nope. Let me get ready in a few minutes."

"Yeah, don't take too long. The funeral is in an hour."

"What?"

"We are taking the jet. Don't worry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks.


End file.
